


Unnamed Warmth

by grapemartini, LuvEwan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapemartini/pseuds/grapemartini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEwan/pseuds/LuvEwan
Summary: Obi-Wan had known Qui-Gon Jinn his whole life. They had grown up together, learned the ways of the Force together, dreamed about Knighthood and worried about being Chosen together. But now, quite suddenly, when Obi-Wan thought of his friend, he was filled with unnamed warmth.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: QuiObi Secret Valentines 2021





	Unnamed Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ins0mnia (tornado_fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornado_fox/gifts).



> Prompt was 'same age' and since I have a _thing_ for padawan Kenobi...
> 
> Super thankful to LuvEwan for writing the short paragraph for this piece. Forever grateful to her and her incredible talent.

**Unnamed Warmth**

Obi-Wan had known Qui-Gon Jinn his whole life. They had grown up together, learned the ways of the Force together, dreamed about Knighthood and worried about being Chosen together. But now, quite suddenly, when Obi-Wan thought of his friend, he was filled with unnamed warmth. He wanted to know the fellow Padawan’s heart, to know if he lived in Qui-Gon’s heart the way Qui-Gon lived in his, if there was another step they were destined to take together, regardless of the Code.


End file.
